Modern electronic devices (for example, mobile devices or smart phones) provide additional functionality including telephony, contacts, games, photos, and network connectivity (e.g., Internet web browser, email, and location based services). Mobile devices generally include lock screens to prevent unauthorized or unintentional access to the device. These mobile devices enable a user to define a touch pattern gesture to unlock a touch screen. In order to unlock the mobile device, the user performs the touch gesture for unlocking the touch screen. Further, if the user intends to check the notifications on the mobile device, the user unlocks the mobile device.
In the existing system, in order to check frequent notifications or to access frequently used applications on the mobile devices, each time the user unlocks the display screen of the electronic device by performing a touch gesture on the mobile device. Further, the user wakes up the mobile device out from the sleep state to check the frequent notifications or to access frequently used applications. An application processor of the mobile device wakes up to provide the notifications or the frequently used applications to the user. Generally, when the application processor wakes up, the application processor boots up many resources which are needed to provide many other services, than checking notifications or frequent applications. These additional resources are not needed by the user when only notification checking is being performed. Since these additional resources are also booted up by the application processor, this results in higher power consumption. Additionally, the application processor itself consumes more power for providing notifications or the frequently used applications to the user. In the existing system, even though there is no need for completely illuminating the display screen, the mobile devices provide the notifications and other frequently used applications to the user by completely illuminating the display screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.